Guess Where I am
by I'm Seriously Awesome
Summary: A girl from this world get sucked into the FMA world. I know you've seen this tons of times, but I'll try to make this better. Rated T for language and whatever else FMAB was put on adultswim for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** Ahem, well. This is my first story to post but it's not the first story I've ever written. I've written plenty, and I don't have horrendous writing since I read constantly and my writing develops from that. Soo this will be worth your time (at least, I hope it will)**

**A little info. The girl in this story is based off of me. Let me say it again, **_**based**_**, off of me. So there are plenty of things that aren't the same. But her attitude and such is definantly me, it's only her story (except her father part, you'll see later) that isn't mine... for the most part. I just added to make for a better story.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! Here's the story you came for:  
>_<strong>

I stood up from the couch and stretched out, annoyed that I'd finished the episodes from FMA Brotherhood already. I wanted more than that. Those bastards just love cliffhangers, don't they? I walked down the short hallways in my parents cut-in-half-house sort of apartment and stepped into my room, sighing as I shut the door. I crossed the small space and quicly pulled down the blinds, and setting my bed up so I could jump in. Satisfied, I crossed my room again towards the lamp and turned out the light. I ran into the bed like the scared little girl I knew I was and hid under the blankets. I searched under the pillows where I always kept my iPod. I put my head phones in and turned on the FullMetal Alchemist soundtrack

There was shouting. Something about a idot brother. It sounded like... Al's voice? "Ugh. I'm dreaming," I thought. I was flat on my face, and it was cold and damp. I leaned up on my elbows. Wait. What the hell? I was in an alley, and fully dressed? I looked around me. I even had my messenger bag on, and from the way it looked, it was stuffed to the brim. I looked straight ahead. WAIT WAS THAT ALPHONSE? It was a large, metal body, exactly like Al's. but only in pieces! And I had heard his voice! It had to be! And across from him was obviously Edward. That gold hair and braid was unmistakable.

I sat on my knees and rubbed my face. "Are you alright?" I jumped at the voice and at the hand on my shoulder. That mellowed out voice! I turned and looked up, it was seemingly-gun-crazy Riza!

"Erm... Ms. Riza..." I whispered to myself.

She went stiff and a shocked look apeared on her face. "How do you, of all people, know my first name?"

I bet my face looked incredibly stupid. "Ha. Uhm. This is my dream right? Then why am I being questioned something like..." My voice faded out slowly as her look turned as if I was other worldy. I looked down at my hands. "No. My dreams are disfigured and make no sence. And besides, I wouldn't think this was a dream if it truly was." I looked up at her from under my eyelashes. She was still staring as if I was insane. I swiftly pinched my neck, since it was the most sensitive part on me that was within range. "Fff-ow. Okay, so maybe I'm not dreaming." I glanced back up again from the corner of my eye.

Hawkeye stood up, holding out her hand. I glanced at her hand, to her face, and back. "Come on. I'd like to ask a few questions." I frowned more then I should have.

"I'm not crazy, you know," Igrumbled as I ignored her hand and got up on my own. She walked off towards the end of the alleyway and I followed shortly behind her. Ed was now standing up and smiling down at Alphonse and I saw Hueghs and Mustang talking about Ed and Al "Hell yes to my awesome memory at akward times in life" I thought to myself.

**Ed's POV**

I smiled down at Alphonse. Sometimes my little brother was right. ANd it felt good to be alive and still be able to walk and live and breathe, and one day he'll be able to feel that again soon.

Looking up, I turned my attention towards the footsteps from the alleyway, jaw dropping immediately. Lieutenant Hawkeye was walking towards us, but behind her was probably the most stunning girl I'd seen in my entire life. She walked closer, turning to look at the ground with her hair hanging in her face. When she looked back up, it was Al she turned and smiled at. Riza walked off but the girl stayed behind, stopping in front of Al.

She bent over too look him in the eye sockets, and I, given the perfect opportunity, casually rocked back and forth on my heels to get a glimpse of her more-than-likely fantastic ass(because it would be sad a gorgeous girl wouldn't have tempting features). I was right. Yay me.

"Are you okay, Alphonse?" I swore I heard the smile in her voice.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine, Ms...?"

"Oh! My name's Alex!" Thinking about it, her voice sounded like she sang a lot.

"Erm, how did you know my name? Not to be rude or anything." What the hell? Couldn't he just accept the fact that a beautiful girl knew his name?

"Well, I'm guessing Ms. Riza is going to question me on the something of the same subject, so why don't you join in, hmm?" I was still rocking back and forth but this time around I rocked just a little too far and ended up flat on my ass. Alex stood up and turned to face me with a scowl.

I cautiously examined her, starting from her feet. Curvy legs and hips, thin wais- holy shit. Her boobs were enormous. Well, erm, not exactly that big. But going on from how young she looked, they were pretty damn big.

I sat there, jaw hung open slightly, staring openly at her shest. She bent over again, towards me this time, grabbing my face and titling it up so I was stairing eye to eye. She had pretty near black eyes aswell. "If you're going to stare, at least stare at my _face_!" She growled out. I swallowed hard. Alex let go and walked towards where Hawkeye was standing, not really even paying attention to us.

Al giggle, and I turned to glare. "Next time, be a lot more subtle, brother." I stuck out my tounge.

**Alex's POV**

I sat quietly in who's ever office we were in, staring at my lap and daydreaming. I was always like this, not really a suprise or anything. I wasn't exactly a social person. In fact, I'd rather be by myself than anything.

"**Hey!**" I jolted out of my trance, it wasn't an important story line alteratoin so I wasn't really that mad, but then I remembered exactly where I was. I looked up, it was Edward who had yelled. "Are you done yet?" I frowned, he needed to be more of a gentleman.

"What?" I half hissed at him.

Riza spoke up. "I"d like to know how you know my name and why is it you think this is a dream taht you're here." I gulped. They're gonna think I'm crazy for sure. I looked around making sure the few people I trusted were around.

"Well, that's because you guys are characters where I come from." Derranged looks, I knew it.

"There's two cartoons about all of you, and comic books too. So that's kinda why I know your names. And, akward enough, I know all your secrets. I don't mean to sound creepy but..." I looked around again. Deranged look from Hawkeye, smug one from Mustang, and a doubtful and pssed expression from Edward. Lovely. "If you doubt it, you can ask me something about yourselves to prove it."

"What's my mother's and father's name?" Ed spat out quickly.

"Van Hohenheim and Trishia Elric. Bonus note; your dad left you guys when you were younger and everyone knows about your mom. Also, you joined the military to help solve you and your brother's... predicament." I sat there feeling smug but instead wore a expression of boredom. Ed was wide eyed. I looked towards Riza and Roy. "Would you like me to state someting about you Riza?"

Roy smirked. Damnt that I-know-absolutely-everything smirk. "Go on."

"Seeing how these two are sitting here," I gestured to Ed and AL, "I'll say it simple and vaguely." I paused and looked Riza in the face. "Ms. Hawkeye, I'd like to kindly inform you that I know exactly what's on your back." She looked slightly horrified. Roy even looked suprised

We sat there silently, everyone had their eyes on me, and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Well," Roy said, breaking the tensed silence. "It's obious you're not lying now. Would you mind telling us what this cartoon of us is about?"

"Urm. I haven't gotten throught the second one except for the first part, but I've read some stuff but it's all about everything that goes on and it's just says about what happens from when... Ed and Al did what they did," Edward flinched, "and it ends around... uhm. Around when Ed's eighteen or so. Closest reference event wise.." I took a breath and looked around. Ed was abviously thinking and obsorbing everything I just said. Roy had his vain grin still but only with eyes closed. I didn't get to observe Riza before Mustang spoke up.

"I see. So.. WHo's the main character?" He questioned with an extreme I-know-it's-me kinda look. "Is it me?" Oh, suprise question. El oh el.

"Haha- No. You're too old." His eye twitched, and I heard Ed snicker. "It's Edward." I pointed my thumb in his direction. "But you still have thousands of fangirls, if that makes it any better... thought Ed has more."

"And you're one of 'em?" I turned to look at Ed, givving him the shittiest look I could muster up.

"So funny I forgot to laugh- no. In my nightmares, yes. Other than that, no." I felt kinda bad when he gave a kicked puppy look, but I kept on with my game face.

"Why's it him?" Roy sounded -and looked- dissapointed.

I crossed my arms and legs and shrugged. "I dunno. Possibly because he has the most shit going on, and maybe because the show is _named_ after him? Or maybe it's just me, but with it being named _FullMetal Alchemist_ it's kinda hard to think otherwise." I sat there feeling smug, loving being the one with the most control over the situation. Everyone sat silently contemplating everything I'd just told them. I sighed, now starting to feel a bit guilty.

"FullMetal," everyone one turned to face Mustang, "where are you headed now?"

Edward looked from his missing right arm to Alphonse's torn up armor. "Well, first things first. I'm gonna have to get a new arm so I can fix up Al's armor. Looks like we're paying a visit to our mechanic, Al." He smiled down at his brother, and I'd like to think Alphonse was smiling back at him.

"Winry's gonna kick your ass when she's seen what you've done." I mumbled as I pointlessly examined my finger nails. Ed looked over his shoulder at me, looking a bit terrified.

"Wait. I forgot a question." We all turned towards Riza and she looked directly back at me. "What's your name?" I looked dumbstuck, I'm sure, but I had completely forgotten.

"Oh, erm. My name's Alex." I was blushing slightly, I could feel it.

Mustang rose an eyebrow. "Full? If that's too much to ask."

"Alexandria. That's all you're getting." I knew them, but I didn't really _trust_ them. I'd give them my full name as soon as they earned my trust. I mentally punched myself. Scorpio instincts, they'd made me hard to trust people, though I was extremely trustworthy myself.

Roy chuckled, smug bastard. "Alright. Why don't you follow FullMetal around? I'm sure he'll need some assistance every now and then."

**"WHAT?**" Edward and I both shouted in union.

"Oh, come on," he said to Edward, "You act as if you aren't completely infatuated with the girl."

Ed blushed, and I swear, if that wasn't the most adorable thing I'd ever seen- she'll slow us down."

"You're not getting an option in this, FullMetal. She's going with you." Roy was smirking, Ed swore under his breath.

"Fine."

I put my hand under my mouth and smiled. This would be enjoyable.

**A/N:**** So how was it? I just finished this at 3:35 a.m. so I'm kinda tired and just want this posted. I'm going to bed.**

**And yes, that's how I honestly would act in the situation provided.**


	2. New Author's Note

Hello, dearest FF! I have returned (in our darkest hour, lol). I took an unexpected break, but I am happy to say I have returned! The reason my second chapter has taken so long was because I had continuously been rewriting it. The latest rewrite I have found to be accpetable and I'm going to continue on with it. I am going to be finished with it soon, and will be uploading it in the near future! So I'm sorry for those who had been waiting around for it so long. At least now your wait is almost over! I'll probably have a cover art soon too!.

I'll be deleting this when I upload the chapter. Bye~


End file.
